


On And On, Going On And On《行行重行行》

by CallMeUnni



Series: through lifetimes [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Love, Love Poems, M/M, Romance, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeUnni/pseuds/CallMeUnni
Summary: Aang and Zuko's love based on old Chinese poems.---Aang is worried for Zuko; a lone wolf may survive, but they cannot last.
Relationships: Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Aang/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: through lifetimes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798333
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	On And On, Going On And On《行行重行行》

**Author's Note:**

> On and on, going on and on,  
> Away from you to live apart.
> 
> Ten thousand miles and more between us,  
> Each at opposite ends of the sky.
> 
> The road I travel is steep and long;  
> who knows when we meet again?
> 
> The Hu horse leans into the north wind,  
> The bird nests in southern branches.
> 
> Day by day our parting grows more distant,  
> Day by day robe and belt dangle looser.
> 
> Shifting clouds block the white sun,  
> The traveler does not look to return.
> 
> Thinking of you makes one old,  
> Years and months suddenly go by.
> 
> Abandoned, I will say no more,  
> but pluck up strength and eat my fill.

Aang is always worrying about Zuko.

How he feels immense sadness for the boy rather than anger like Katara and Sokka. Underneath it all, Aang understands that all Zuko is looking for is acceptance. 

He worries if Zuko is taking care of himself. Is he eating well? Oh, and he hopes Zuko isn’t beating himself up every second, especially after practically letting him go since saving him from Zhao.

Aang feels the need to comfort him, understand him further as a person. To give him warmth-

“Aang! Are you even paying attention?” Katara interrupted his musings.

“Oh sorry, Katara,” Aang sheepishly apologized. “I was… Deep in thought.”

Katara frowns. “About what?”

“Uh… Nothing much.”

“Clearly enough for you to be distracted. Now, take this!”

Aang quickly counters Katara’s attack.

But the water-bending training doesn’t prevent him from thinking about Zuko.

Nothing ever will, even if they’re an inch or thousands of miles apart.


End file.
